The Descendants Club The Movie
The Descendants Club The Movie is a Mexican-American live action/animated comedy 2019 film directed by Lorenza Manrique and Vivienne Medrano. The film stars and voice talents Leia Morgana Witt, Sharicosa, Fernanda Palacio, Kaban Palacio, Luz María Cardenal, Carol, Paula, Max Potenza, and Vera Park. Plot The film begins with Jackie seeing her nurse, Mrs. Mendoza about having a recurring dream she would have from time to time. Mrs. Mendoza believes that the dream may have to do stress, as Jackie's upcoming protections is scheduled later today. Jackie cites that as a maybe, but informs Ms. Mendoza she hasn't had the dream in question for a while. She then tells Ms. Mendoza that the dream would be the same type of dream that brings back memories of a past she did not specify. Jackie knows she has been stressed out lately, but she wouldn't have dreamed that dream out of the blue. Ms. Mendoza was about to give Jackie her opinion of what the dream might mean until Jackie glances at the clock and realizes she is going to be late for her dinner at home. She cuts the appointment short by thanking Ms. Mendoza for listening to her and says her goodbye to her nurse as she grabs her purse and umbrella dashes outside of the clinic where it is pouring down rain. Jackie immediately calls out for a taxi to head her home for dinner. Soon after Jackie left her nurse, she arrives at her house, looked around and realized that her parents aren't here. She sighed heavily and made her dinner a sandwich with cheese and cup of hot chocolate milk. After eating and drinking her dinner, she went upstairs and watch her computer for hours and hours. As day comes to dusk, and dusk comes to night, Jackie went to bed and fell right to sleep. The following morning Jackie wakes up and realized that her room is a bit of a silent. She calls out for her mom, went downstairs to eat breakfast, brushing her teeth, washing up, washed her hands, get dressed, and went outside to the streets to Cuernavaca Centro. As she reached the streets, she hears something or something that she has been followed. She looked around and saw three demons, saying with a loud yet friendly “Hey There!”. Jackie makes the three demon friends with a nervous yet nice smile and she says hi to them. In front of Jackie they're three demons; one demon princess with long blonde hair, one demon with white hair with light pink striped undertones and wears a big pink bow, and one demon with four arms. Jackie tells that they're demon friends from Hazbin Hotel by Vivienne Medrano and they nodded in a very energetic smile. Cast *Leia Morgana Witt - Jackie Carmichael Voice Cast *Sharicosa - Charlie *Fernanda Palacio - Vaggie *Kaban Palacio - Angel Dust *Alicia Jiménez - Ms. Mendoza *Vera Park - Women in the Car *Paula - Ms. Stacey *Max Potanza - Professor Jackson *Carol - Sam *Luz María Cardenal - Beverly English dub *Sophia Lillis - Jackie Carmichael *Jill Harris - Charlie *Monica Franco - Vaggie *Michael Kovach - Angel Dust *Kristen Schaale - Ms. Mendoza *Zendaya - Women in the Car *Madonna - Ms. Stacey *Stamper - Professor Jackson *Dakota Fanning - Sam *Ellie Kemper - Beverly Category:Upcoming movie Category:2019